Just to be with you
by Rinnie1215
Summary: Bulma is a Princess and Vegeta is a Prince, but what will happen when they cross paths?
1. The first meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz yada yada yada  
  
The First Meeting  
  
She opened her eyes after a very long sleep. Though, even after spending so much time with only sleeping she felt deadly exhausted. She swept her long legs off the bed and moaned in displeasure. With a deep breath intake she stood up, getting a little dizzy. "Hmpf.feels like I need a shower, right now" she mumbled in herself. She walked into the bathroom, not caring about taking any towels or clean clothes with her when she did. She turned the shower on and revealed in the feeling of the warm water on her body.  
  
When she finished she turned the shower off and dried herself off with using a small amount of her ki. She opened her closet and took with a sceptical look her clothes in. She definitely needed some new clothes when she reached home. Home, the thought made her grunt in disapproval. They shouldn't be on their way home, since their mission wasn't finished yet. The past few days they had destroyed planets that were a threat to her people, the people of Hondasi. The planets had ignored their warning so that they didn't had any choice left but to destroy them. The Hondasi weren't lovers of fighting but when they needed to fight, they did it fantastic. Normally a race specialized itself in one territory. You had races good in technology, in telepathic fighting, in fighting with ki and other fighting manners. The Hondasi people however seemed to be good in a lot of fighting ways. Bulma's speciality was in telepathic and ki fighting. Also did she have a big technology knowledge. Normal Hondasi people were only good in one of those but since Bulma was there princess she was capable of a lot of fighting ways. Bulma had been sure that there were more enemies out there and she had easily could have taken care of them but they had ran out of supplies and their ship needed a check up so it wasn't like they had any choice. Normally Bulma would have used instant-translocation to get there and would have fought them on her own, which happens often since she is much stronger, but there also seemed to be problems at home.  
  
Sighing she took her leather black pants and a dark tight shirt. She pulled out a bright white jack and pulled her hair together in a pony tail. The enemies would have to wait, home goes first. She looked in the mirror and watched herself closely, admiring her hard muscles but soft skin. Her blue hair, descended from humans made clear where her body came from. The Hondasi people didn't have an own body. They came to world in the body that their mother had chosen to take. If they wanted a other body, what often happened, they simply choose another race, and transformed in that. Bulma had chosen the humans body because of the fine forms of the body, even if you were muscled. She also had fallen in love with her blue hair witch she had received, fallen silky over her shoulders. Sometimes when a Hondasi men or woman found someone of a other race they transformed in that race and got married. If Hondasi people transform in a other race also their blood and dna changes, so they were able to get full blood kids from their chosen race.  
  
She winked a little and took a step closer, looking at her nose. She always had founded it to pitchy and wished that it was a little smaller. To bad that Hondasi's never could choose exactly how the looked. They looked as how they were born if they had been that race, but beside her nose, Bulma couldn't complain. She snorted, enough of this for today, and she took off in search for some food.  
  
His mouth was half open and his face already close to his food when a soldier rushed into the room. "Excuse me my prince, but a alien space ship is located and we can't figure out where it comes from. It's coming right towards us. What are your orders ??" he spoke, eyes wide and face pale. Vegeta, already disturbed with the interruption became angry by it. "So, what's your problem ?? You look like you've seen a ghost. Just ask them what they want !!" he groaned. The soldiers face became even more pale at the second. "but my prince." he muttered. "FINE, THEN I TAKE CARE OF IT!!!" Vegeta yelled punching the stunned soldier out of his way.  
  
When he reached the control room everyone was running and yelling. "What is this shit ??" he asked one soldier. "We don't know it sir, we never have traced a space ship like this before" he answered. Vegeta muttered a few curses, "ALRIGHT HOLD STILL DAMMIT!!" he yelled and everyone froze directly. "Alright, you, try to contact the ship. You, you try to find out of there are any dangerous weapons on board. And you, try to make out how high there ki's exactly are. The rest of you, shut up and concentrate on everything that needs your attention. The soldiers nodded and did as they were ordered to.  
  
"Contact is made sir, when you want to we can open the link" one of the soldiers said. "There aren't any dangerous weapons on board sir" the other soldier announced. "Because they don't need them" the last soldier said trembling". "Explain yourself soldier" Vegeta demanded. Eyes narrowing. "Well, most of them aren't exactly strong but one is strong enough to blow up the whole planet with only a little bit of his ki" he said. Immediately a rumour of whispers came up. "SHUT UP!!" Vegeta yelled, getting more irritated by the time. "You, open the link. Let's see what those creatures want "  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING??" Bulma yelled. "HONDASI IS COMPLETELY THE OTHER WAY!!" Chichi, her best soldier and friend answered, "now take it easy Bulma, We ran out of fuel and can't keep going on like this any longer. We didn't have a choice but stop by the first planet we would cross." "And why don't I know any of this" Bulma hissed. "Because you were sleeping and you needed that beauty sleep damm hard." Chichi said calmly. "Princess, Someone called Vegeta, Prince of Sayians demands to speak you." Someone said. "Ow great, of all planets we're going to make a stop on Vegetasai. Our most sunny faces and welcoming smiles in the universe" she mocked. "Fine, I will speak him, send him trough." She commanded.  
  
The next second she was faced whit deep black eyes and a scowling face. "Who or what are you and what do you want" he groaned, eyes boring into hers. Bulma smiled a little, alright, they should forget what she said about sunny faces and welcoming smiles. "Good morning, happy face. I'm Bulma, Princess of Hondasi, terribly pleased to meet you" she said with a grin. "Thanks to a few fools behind me.." and she groaned a little, looking a few of them in the eyes before turning her attention back. "we have ran out of fuel, and since we didn't like the idea of flowing in the universe without any fuel we planned, or actually, they planned, to land on your planet and get some. Now, I understand that you don't plan to give a feast meal because of us but we hoped you could help us anyway." She said smiling sweetly.  
  
To her surprise the saiyan dared to smile just as sweetly back to her before saying "Oh, I'm so deeply sorry but I'm afraid we can't help you, ugly face. We would be pleased to give you a feast meal and we're dying to give you some fuel so you don't have to worry about flowing around in the universe without any fuel, but we have a damm nasty custom to blow up anything that's useless for us saiyans and crosses our atmosphere. So I would try it somewhere else if I were you" She could hear the laughter of his men on the background. Angry she grinded her teeth's against each other. How dare he ?? Well, she would show him something. "But you aren't me, and you'll never be. Thank goodness. So if I don't want to be blown up I shouldn't cross your atmosphere ?? No problem." She said raising to fingers to her head.  
  
Suddenly the woman disappeared. Where the fuck did she go ?? Hmpf, maybe she just gave up.no, he didn't believe she had. Something about her had really struck him, though he didn't know what. "Hello morning face" he heard a familiar voice saying behind him. He turned himself around and found himself faced with the damm woman, fuel tanks on her shoulders. "How the hell did you get here ??" he demanded to know. "Ow simply" she said, examining her nails as if they really were important, "ever heard of instant-translocation ?? I suppose you did. It's unbelievable how fast you can get at places to gather things, even without permission." She giggled a little. "Face it sunny, you lost." And before anyone could do something she disappeared again to appear again on the screen. "Well bye bye and thanks for your help. You really made me laugh." And with that the contact was broken.  
  
" The space ship is leaving sir" someone said. "Do you believe we can catch them up ??" he groaned. "No sir, they are much quicker then our space ships". The soldier whispered defeated. By this time Vegeta was shaking with rage. "Find out what Hondasi is!!" And with that he stalked out the control room, bursting right trough the door.  
  
How dare she !! A single woman, claiming to be a princess of a god-knows- what-kind-of- freaking-race, dared to insult him and laugh at it after wise. How he wished that he could close his hands on her neck and strangle her so terribly slow that he could hear the bones snap, feel them snap, saw them snap and then he would whip that stupid smile of her face forever. But no, such a bitch had to be too clever for him He knew he was stronger then her. When she appeared right in front of them he could sense her ki. So what she could destroy his planet, he could do that too with only a little amount of his ki. He shouldn't have underestimated her because of her strength. He thought she was crazy when she appeared like that, right in front of her enemies. No, she was just being clever. At last he learned from this, necessity is the mother of invention and battle. Not that he would bother about it the next time. Next time, if there would be a next time, he would take his advance and let her see something about him. This time he would be the one who would laugh afterwards. 


	2. Problems

Disclaimer: And again I don't own dbz yada, yada, yada...men...who cares about this shit??  
  
Problems  
  
She actually felt pity for the saiyan. She made him feel ridiculous without a reason. When he refused she could have just as easily taken all the fuel and left. No, it wasn't really fair of her to let her irritation get her and make him the victim of it. She smiled a little, he wasn't exactly what you call a victim. He had hard demanding eyes and the body of someone who actually admired fighting, which she supposed he did. His black hair and scowl made him more the prince of darkness then prince of the saiyans.  
  
She casually shook her head, not liking where her thoughts were leading. God, she had seen the guy only a few minutes. She laughed out loud, and she wasn't the woman to believe in love-at-the-first-sight and neither was he the man to, she was sure. So what was wrong with her ?? Why made the thought of only his strong eyes her knees weak. Love-at-the-first- sight.tsss who in the world would believe that.  
  
Bulma, princess of Hondasi has deeply suffered under the love-at-the-first- sight trauma, she wouldn't be able to walk probably for at least a lifetime. Oh right, maybe there would be a healer for it. She grimaced, he would certainly put mans all around her and try to seduce her to someone else. Hmm..well that wasn't exactly a problem. No problem at all. She suddenly felt a desire to talk to someone and opened her phone-screen.  
  
"Dial." but before she could give further orders to her computer Chichi stormed in. "Bulma, it's Freeza, right behind us and he's catching us up." "KUSSO!!!" Bulma jumped to her feet and got into the central room. "Make as much speed as we can, make contact with that freak, warn our home planet..and for god sake stay focused" she commanded as soon as reached the controls. "Contact made, link open in 5 sec..5.4.3.2.1.on line now." And Freeza's face appeared in the space ship.  
  
Everybody stopped with whatever they were doing and listened very careful. "Hey Freez, missed me already ??" Bulma said, voice dropping with sarcasm. "Definitely my dear, I know that the last time we saw each other was only this morning but I just had to see you again." He told her smirking. Bulma rolled her eyes a bit and said with a much to sweet voice "Yeah, I hear that often from people. Wish you had the same" Something flickered in the ice-jin's eyes but whatever it was, he tried to cover it. She telepathically shot a message at one of the staring people in front of her, telling him to find the location of Vegetasai. He immediately obeyed and got started.  
  
"Well I don't blame them, most people are afraid of me and are relieved when they feel secure, and since there are only reasons to feel secure when I'm away they are very glad to have me out off there way, but I don't see that necessary as a bad thing." He replied calmly. Bulma considered this for a moment before nodding and replying "That's why I'm so pleased with the balance that I have found between fear and respect, unfortunately you haven't." " I think you're terribly wrong with that my dear, I don't think people are actually scared of you" Bulma signed, this was getting annoying. Suddenly a movement caught her eye. The men that she had ordered to find Vegetasai tried to get her attention. As far as she could make up from his signs he had found it. She nodded and turned her attention back to Freeza. Time to dump the freak.  
  
"Enough of this Freeza. Do you honestly think that you're a threat for me ?? Don't make me laugh. Get your ass out of my life and go playing with your fucking Saiyans or whatever you prefer" she hissed at him. With that she broke the connection and turned to the man. "Give me the coordinations of Vegetasai" she demanded. When the man gave the coordinations she focused and searched the planet with her mind. When she found it she brought two fingers to her head and then the whole ship disappeared.  
  
Alright, now was Vegeta really, and I mean really out of control. That fucking Freeza!! Why did he always had to go after people that Vegeta wished to destroy ?? Frustrated he kicked and slammed everything that came in his way. So the soldier that had knocked on the door got knocked down immediately. "WHAT??" he bellowed. "The ship disappeared suddenly but we don't think Freeza has blown it up. We have reasons to say that the woman has done Instant-translocation again, my prince." He said hastily. Trembling he saw al sort of emotions cross the prince's face. First anger, then surprise and now the prince had a content look on his face. "Do we know where it went ??" Vegeta asked. "No, we have no idea." "You may go soldier" Vegeta told the relieved soldier.  
  
When the soldier was gone Vegeta walked to his balcony in the dark night. He liked the nights. It was like him in a way. Dark, mysterious, silent most of the time, but then also unexpected and cold, only the night never made a fool of himself and Vegeta did. Like today. He groaned low in his throat. He didn't understand how a WOMAN that wasn't even SAIYAN could have fooled him this easily. He should die of shame. Though, at least he wasn't the only one. He wished he could see Freeza's face now. He took off into the night. Letting the cool air hitting his face. He closed his eyes a little and groaned.  
  
Freeza, if he only could disappear for a few years, months, weeks maybe even days but no, the slimy lizard needed to stick around for as long as Vegeta could remember. Soon Freeza, Vegeta thought. Soon I will be stronger and then I will make you suffer even more then I have suffered. Vegeta sighed, this was leading nowhere. He stopped in mid air and turned around and took off in high speed. He landed on his balcony and walked trough the doors, trough the halls to the Royal Garden. It was his place, his safe place. Nobody was allowed to go in there except the Royal Members, and to Vegeta's pleasure, there was only one Royal Member on the moment, himself. He walked into the Garden and walked to his usual spot. He sat down and tried to put his mind at ease. A few minutes later he felt a little dizzy and fell asleep.  
  
They re-appeared in some kind of forest. "Now listen up, I have the ability to get us away from here. I'll send us from here to Namek. The people there owe me something so they will accept us there. We stay there one day and then take off with one of their ships to home." Bulma said. "now, join hands everybody !!" Everyone did as they were told and grabbed each others hand. "All right, here we go" Bulma focused on Namek and within a second everything went black. Then there was light again and Bulma looked around while her eyes were adjusting to the light.  
  
"Huh..looks like we're still on Vegetasei" she mumbled. She turned around to check on the others but they weren't there. Fuck, they must have made it. I guess my energy failed somewhere. Let's give it another try. She focused again but found herself again at Vegetasei. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I must have overused myself a little bit. Well, if I can't go to Namek, I might as well go and explore this forest or whatever. It looked way to nice to be a wild forest, but it was to big to be a garden. It was really beautiful. Peaceful and gentle. Not anything like her planet, but she knew that this was only one part of Vegetasei and that the rest of his woods would be much rougher.  
  
She walked around, seeing every detail and every spot. Man, she could get used to such beauty. Suddenly a waterfall doomed up, ending up in a small lake. She could hear the water fall and her mind began to wonder. Without thinking twice of it she tugged her clothes of and dove into the water. The water was delicious. What surprised her the most was that there was no life at all under water. Every water has life, why this one not ?? After a little while she shrugged it of. Why bother ? She got out off the water and dried herself of with her ki. What to do next, she wondered. Hmm. I might as well take a little rest. Maybe it will give me some energy and I could leave after it. She searched until she found a spot that was a little of the sight. She prayed that nobody would find her and laid down. Her prayers weren't to be answered.  
  
Oo sounds bad for our little Bulma don't u think?? Next chapter is up!!! Review please!! 


End file.
